


Emergency Contact

by chemically_imbalanced_romance



Series: Roommates AU [7]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood, let me know if I missed anything, malnourished mention, minor fighting (resolved), passing out mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemically_imbalanced_romance/pseuds/chemically_imbalanced_romance
Summary: Prompt: 7) “The doctor called while you were out, why didn’t you tell me you went to the hospital?” leading to 8) “Oh my god, your bleeding!” with Virgil and PattonOr, Patton gets a call while Virgil's asleep that really upsets him.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Roommates AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898446
Kudos: 31





	Emergency Contact

Patton stared at Virgil’s closed door as the voice chattered in his ear, giving him an update on his roommate. 

“I— I’m sorry, you said I’m the emergency contact?” 

“Yes… you are Patton, right?” 

Patton confirmed and let her continue. It was hard to focus, but he tried. 

Patton set his phone down and gripped the counter. The blood had drained from his face, leaving it hot and numb. Virgil’s door opened and he wandered out, dazed and sleepy, shuffling into the kitchen to fumble with the coffee machine. 

“Virgil,” Patton managed, turning to him. “Why didn’t you tell me you went to the hospital?” 

Virgil tensed. He paled. “Uh… what?” 

“The doctor called while you were asleep.” He put his hands on his hips and stared at Virgil. In the back of his mind, he knew he couldn’t be too intimidating or Virgil would shut right up, but… he was angry. “You  _ passed out?”  _

Virgil pressed his back to the counter and tentatively nodded. “Yeah. Um… l-lack of nutrients, they said. It’s not a big deal.” 

“It is a big deal!” Patton exploded. 

Virgil flinched. Patton’s heart clenched. 

“Just… give me a second, please,” Patton mumbled. 

He filled up a glass of water and focused on that for a minute, gulping it down and trying to channel his concern. 

“You can’t pass out and not tell us,” Patton insisted softly. “You can’t  _ go to the hospital _ and not tell us. Virgil— that’s completely unacceptable. What were you thinking?” 

Virgil wiped at his watering eyes. He stared at the floor, at the wall, the fridge. “I just— I didn’t want to bother you guys. I’m fine now.” 

Patton held his hands out, and Virgil took them gratefully. They squeezed. 

“Promise me you won’t do that again,” Patton begged. “We lean on each other here, okay? This can’t happen again.” 

Virgil nodded and sniffled, bottom lip wobbling. “I promise. I promise.” 

Patton pulled him into a hug, and Virgil buried his face in Patton’s neck. Patton sighed. He rested a hand on the back of Virgil’s head— then frowned. His hand came away sticky, and warm. 

“You’re bleeding!” He gasped. “Oh my god, you’re bleeding!” 

Virgil pursed his lips as Patton held him by the shoulders. “I— I must have popped the stitches. I’m sorry.” 

“Shh!” Patton grabbed his keys. “Come on, we’re going.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a ko-fi and I'll write you 300 words <3 https://ko-fi.com/maxgraybooks


End file.
